


companionship and a light

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechtober 2020 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, References to War, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Rose had nicked a pack of cigarettes from one of the diplomats that had come to meet with their father, and they had made a plan to smoke them when their parents had gone to bed.OUATIS + smoke
Relationships: Rose & Snow (The Mechanisms)
Series: Mechtober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	companionship and a light

**Author's Note:**

> smoking is bad!!! (but teenage rebellion is cool) was the working title, i hope you like it!

It was the small hours of morning on the day after Rose and Snow's seventeenth birthday, and they were not asleep. Rose had nicked a pack of cigarettes from one of the diplomats that had come to meet with their father, and they had made a plan to smoke them when their parents had gone to bed.

“Rose,” Snow said, coming into her room quietly, “They’re asleep, let's go.”

Rose nodded and turned around in her bed to open her window, there was a ladder there that they had discovered when they were children. Snow thought that it was probably there for the servants who had lived there before their family had bought the house. Whatever the reason, the ladder led up to a platform on the roof that had a great view of the property that the house was on. All the forests and streams that littered the land beyond the perfectly manicured lawns and gardens. 

She turned to snow and held up the cigarettes and lighter before climbing silently out through the window. 

Snow followed her sister, nervous excitement bubbled in her stomach. She had read books about protagonists rebelling against their parents, but she had always assumed that she would be their ‘perfect angel’ for her whole life. Then Rose had come up to her, showing her the corner of a gilded box of cigarettes from her pocket, and Snow had accepted immediately. 

The bracing autumn air on her face reminded Rose of running through the winter woods when they were children, and she smiled as they made their way up the ladder. Rose got to the platform and sat there while she waited for Snow to come up after her. 

Snow climbed onto the roof, taking care not to make too much noise, and she sat next to her sister. Their legs were hanging off of the edge of the roof as Rose got the box out of her pocket. 

She got a cigarette for each of them and handed Snow one as she put her own between her lips. 

“Isn't there that saying that smoking kills?” Snow joked as Rose dug the lighter from her pocket.

Rose rolled her eyes playfully and said, “Yeah _some cigarettes_ are gonna be the thing to kill us. Rather than, I don't know, _the literal war_.” 

Snow put her unlit cigarette between her lips and put her hands up in mock surrender, “You got me there,” she was going to make another joke but then Rose clicked the lighter on.

Snow had always been captivated by fire. The dichotomy between friendly warmth and awful heat had been interesting to her since she was a child. She wasn't much interested in burning, but the power that came with the _ability_ to burn was something that had called to her for her whole life. 

Here, though, the fire wasn't a heat that rent families and lives apart, it was a light that meant that Rose and Snow were in control. Rose held the flame up to her cigarette and then handed it to Snow for her to do the same.

They sat there for about an hour, talking about themselves, about Snow’s new partner. They talked about the war. Smoke curled up and into the endless sky as they talked, and laughed, and enjoyed being in each other's company. For all the years of childish fighting and arguments, each twin would do just about anything for the other.

After their cigarettes had burned out, they crept down the ladder and back into bed, each of them feeling a little bit more in control.


End file.
